


Hungry Hungry Byleth

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Food, Jealousy, Supports, Suspicions, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Byleth had a little extra free time so she did what she does best. Eat.





	Hungry Hungry Byleth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Welcome to the third part of my Double the Trouble series. In this short, I did a play on the activity points that we use around the monastery. This is normally how I choose to spend them. I really enjoy eating and I strive for everyone to have the best support as possible. Enjoy!!!

Class had ended for the week and Byleth was running around the monastery. This was her time to sit down and get to know her students. After singing in the choir with Hilda and Lorenez, answering a few notes that were given to the counselor, fishing for the day, and picking up this week's harvest from the gardener she was headed to the second floor to meet with Rhea. Since Byleth didn't fully have time to train herself she would often go to Rhea, Seteth, and Manuela for additional training.   
“Good morning Lady Rhea,” Byleth bowed. Rhea smiled upon seeing the professor every time she came running into the hall for her training. It was quality time together since she is the Archbishop and had many other duties to fulfill. She couldn't even sit down for tea even though she would rather a cooler beverage.   
“Good morning Professor. I take it that you are here for your weekly lesson in faith?”  
“Could you teach me in sword today? I want to become a better swordsman before my students surpass me.”  
“Ah yes. I did hear that Felix is honing his skills quite well under your guidance.” Byleth blushed a little. Rhea smiled softly. “Shall we begin?” Byleth and Rhea started the lesson. After some time Byleth had shown a large improvement. “Professor, you had a great understanding of today's lesson. Well done.”  
“Thank you Lady Rhea.” Rhea put her hands together.  
“Do you by chance have any plans today. If we could talk some more about your time here as a professor that would be wonderful.” As the statement left her lips, Seteth happened to walk in from the office. He was sending all the signals telling Byleth she needed to decline. Byleth shrugged it off.  
“I actually have plans to eat with my students today. Maybe next time?” Rhea nodded her head softly. The slight disappointment was on her face. Byleth did not notice.   
“As you wish Professor. Then I will see you next week for our lesson?”  
“Of course. Now if you will excuse me Lady Rhea.” Byleth scurried down to the main floor and thought about her course of action before arriving at the dining hall. ‘Okay so I have about five hours to get a couple of meals today. I have all the ingredients for 5 meals or more. So one meal per hour sounds about right. And I can eat with two others so that means ten students.’ The professor walked over to the dining staff. She plopped down her harvest for the day. “Good afternoon. I would like to share a few meals with the students today. Could you prepare some things? Anything leftover can be used to help feed the rest of the monastery.” The dining staff agreed and took the products and began to cook. Byleth went around and told a few students that she wanted to eat with them and told them what time to meet in the dining hall. Edelgard and Dimitri saw the professor speaking to a couple of their classmates and were curious. Dimitri looked at Edelgard.  
“What in the world is the professor doing? Is something happening today that we were not informed of?” He asked her. Edelgard flipped her hair.  
“Not that I was made aware. How about we go and ask?”   
“Let’s.” Edelgard saw her first prey, Bernadetta. For some reason, she was out of her room. She looked like she was in a hurry. Edelgard caught up to her.   
“Bernadetta.”  
“AHH! WHO’S THERE!?” Bernadetta jumped and turned around. “Oh, Edelgard. It wasn't me I swear! Please don't kill me.”  
“Calm down, no one is here to kill you.” Dimitri was shaking his head over on the sidelines.  
“What could you possibly want with me? I’m useless. USELESS I TELL YOU!”  
“Bernadetta. You are not useless. Just listen. If you can do that then I won't have to hurt you.”  
“Eep.” She swallowed hard and started to twiddle her thumbs.   
“Now, all I want to know is what the professor was talking to you about.”  
“The professor? She just asked me to eat with her and Ingrid in a couple of minutes. I’m on my way now. I don't want to be late so I'm gonna go. BYE!” Bernadetta dashed off. Edelgard folded her arms. She didn't get as much information as she wanted. Dimitri grabbed his chin.  
“Did she say she was going to eat with Ingrid as well?”  
“Yes, she did. Does that strike you as odd?”  
“I have an idea, let's go see what the professor is up too.”  
“You mean eavesdrop?”  
“If that is how you choose to see it then so be it. This seems a little suspicious. The last time she ate with someone from my house they ended up transferring to the Golden Deer house.” Edelgard nodded.  
“You're right, she somehow convinced Petra to transfer and she might be trying to get Bernadetta.” Both of them nodded in agreement. Shortly after, Edelgard and Dimitri were sitting one table away watching the professor, Bernadetta, and Ingrid eat together. From the distance and the noise level in the hall, they couldn't determine why the professor wanted to eat with them. After some time both of the ladies departed from the table. The professor remained by herself.   
“Well, I was hoping we could hear more but that turned out to be a bust,” Dimitri noted. Edelgard agreed with him.  
“I suppose we can just go ask them what they talked about. I don't think I will be able to find out anything from Bernadetta. Maybe you will have some luck with Ingrid?”  
“That does seem like the only way,” Dimitri said, he started to get up but noticed the Byleth had another meal in front of her. “Wait a second. Didn't the professor just eat?” Edelgard saw Annette and Linhardt coming in from different directions.  
“You don't think…” Edelgard started to ask. Soon enough they were both sitting in front of the professor. Dimitri sat back down.  
“Do you think the professor means to take Annette and Linhardt as well?”  
“Maybe she just wants to get to know them? It’s not completely clear that she plans on recruiting them just yet.” Edelgard was very skeptical. “Is she going to eat that as well?”  
“The professor must be hungry to have two meals today.” Both of them watched as the professor ate with the two students. After another portion of time, Annette and Linhardt went their separate ways. Byleth got up from the table. “She’s is leaving now, let’s-”  
“Wait,” Edelgard stopped Dimitri from speaking further. She pointed in the professor's direction. She had gone up to the counter and grabbed another three meals. Dimitri was confused.   
“Is she eating again? With whom?” As he asked, Hilda and Ferdinand were strolling over to where the professor was sitting. He was baffled. “There is no way she is eating again.” Edelgard was very curious now.  
“What could be making the professor eat so much?” Dimitri shook his head.  
“Raphael is the only one I could ever think would eat like that. But even this is unbelievable.”   
“And the professor isn't throwing the food away or hiding it. She is simply consuming all this food.”  
“I knew that she was different, but I never would have expected for her to be this different.” Dimitri was rambling. Edelgard was realizing that she should have just had Hubert come with her. Dimitri did not know how to “lay low”. By this time, Hilda and Ferdinand had walked out together. “Do you think someone else will come?”  
“I don't know Dimitri, I am sure we will find out momentarily.” Edelgard rolled her eyes. Sure enough, Dorothea and Sylvain were making their way down the hall. Dimitri grabbed his forehead. “Would you stop being so dramatic? Don't you remember why we came here in the first place?”  
“Yes of course. I will keep my composure.”  
“Please do,” Edelgard sighed softly. “So far, it looks like a friendly bonding session. We will be able to find out more information later.”  
“I hope that this was indeed just a friendly gathering. She already has Sylvain, Mercedes, and Felix.” Edelgard gave him a look.  
“Isn't that like half of your class?”  
“Pretty much. Sylvain only went over because the professor is a female. It is very unfortunate that he would even change classes based on that alone. The professor's faith impressed Mercedes, they also love to bake sweets. And Felix, I wasn’t expecting him to go so fast. We aren't on the greatest terms but I still consider him my best friend.”  
“The professor is very skilled in swordplay from her life as a Mercenary. He wouldn't have gotten the same instruction under Professor Hanneman. I think he made a logical switch. Speaking of, here he comes.” Both of them watched as Felix greeted the professor. “This is an interesting development.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Isn't it obvious? There has to be something going on between them.” Dimitri shook his head vigorously.   
“Felix would never. And the professor wouldn't entertain the thought.”  
“Entertain what thought?” Edelgard and Dimitri jumped at the sound of Claude's voice. “What are you guys doing?”  
“Claude, can't you see that we were in the middle of a conversation?” Dimitri asked.  
“I did. And it sounded like a good one so I decided to jump in. I enjoy a good stakeout. Who are we watching?”  
“The professor and Felix right now,” Dimitri answered.  
“What?”  
“The professor has been eating with the other students today. We were wondering how hungry she was since this is the fifth meal today. But I suspect that Felix and the professor may have a special thing going on.” Edelgard informed Claude.   
“And why do you think that?”Claude asked.  
“Well because out of all the meals today this is the only meal in which it was just one person.” Dimitri was starting to believe her.  
“My word. I think you are right.” Claude was becoming irritated.  
“Actually, I am the second part of that meal.” They both looked at him. The way he spoke sounded like he was offended. “I asked her before who else was coming and she wouldn't say so I wanted to see who would show up. Teach probably wants to talk about what happened in the training room yesterday.” Claude could see how eating with Felix was making Byleth blush. He slammed his hand on the table. “See you guys around. I’m extremely famished.” The two of them watched Claude go over and sit next to Byleth and throw his arm around her shoulders. They looked at each other and nodded. Something was going on here. But they never discovered why Byleth was so hungry.


End file.
